SNK Ship Reaction
by sayakhilaf
Summary: reaksi karakter-karakter SNK perihal macam-macam ship yang ada.
1. Chapter 1

**SNK Ship Reaction**

 **Disclaimer: SNK punya Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning: hati-hati mata akan teriritasi bila membaca ini, bahasa gaoel, typo(s), gaje nan abal¸ OOC parah**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Eren x Mikasa**

Jean: NGGAK! SAMPE MARCO IDUP LAGI NGGAK BAKAL GUE RESTUIN INI SHIP!

Connie: Sans bro, mereka sweet ko, gue oke-oke aja sih

Shasa: Boleh lahh boleh lahhh

Mikasa: Kalau Eren setuju gue juga setuju

Jean: Wat?! M-Mikasa!

Eren: Apaan?! Haram bruh! Sesama sodara ngga boleh ship ship an.

Jean: Kali ini gue setuju sama lu bocah titan

Eren: eh, tapi gue sama Mikasa kan ga sodara kandung, sah sah aja yekan?

Jean: Woi Kutil Onta! Mikasa itu punya gue oonn!

Eren: apaan sih lu muka kuda! Ngajak ribut?!

Ymir: ada yang punya snickers?

Sasha: snickers?! Mana! Mana!

Mikasa: Sasha kamu udah makan Dua toples tadi

Hange: apa? Mikasa sama Eren? Anaknya bakal punya kekuatan titan nggak y?

Erwin: aku mendukung semua ship yang ada, gimana Levi? Keponakanmu diembat Eren tuh

Levi: Mikasa bukan keponakan gue kali, ketebelen alis sih lu

Erwin: Levi ucapanmu itu telah menodai Hak Asasi Manusia Beralis Tebal

Levi: bodo amat.

Erwin: *nangis di pojokan*

Connie: Balik ke topik uy! Lama-lama gue botakin lu semua.

Levi: woi bocah, ngemeng apa lu barusan?

Eren: woi thor! ini udah garing, OOC, OOT mau lu tambahin apa hah?!

Hange: stop! Stop! Kasih rating uy!

Eren: 7/10

Mikasa: 7/10

Hange: 9/10, klo anaknya bisa jadi titan 10000/10

Erwin: 10/10

Sasha: 8/10

Jean: -1000000/10

Connie: 8/10

Levi: Faedahnya ada?

* * *

 **Garing? Udah tau. OOC? Banget. Namanya juga gaboed. Kalo masih mau, request aja mau ship apa**

 **Next chapter: Levi x Mikasa**

* * *

 **Selesai diketik pada**

 **2:14 PM**

 **6 Juli 2017**

 **Ditulis oleh sayakhilaf—yang lawakannya garing**

 **Salam Gabut**


	2. Chapter 2

**SNK Ship Reaction**

 **Disclaimer: SNK punya Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning: hati-hati mata akan teriritasi bila membaca ini, bahasa gaoel, typo(s), gaje nan abal¸ OOC parah**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Levi x Mikasa**

Mikasa: gue? Sama si cebol itu?

Levi: oi oi, gue ga cebol, lu aja yang ketinggian.

Hange: SETUJUUU! Lagian Levi tuh dah tua ga kawin-kawin, sama Mikasa aelah, sekalian melestarikan klan Ackerman

Mikasa: nggak nggak. Corporal Levi itu ketuaan buat gue.

Levi: tua-tua tapi ganteng. Ngajak ribut? Perempuan posesif.

Mikasa: cebol. Gila kebersihan. Sok ganteng.

Levi: bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Eren aja belagu.

Mikasa: *aura membunuh*

Jean: plis, kasih gue harapan sama Mikasa *nangis*

Connie: gue leih setuju mereka sodaraan.

Sasha: ntar jadinya adek kakak zone.

Ymir: lah elu? Kentang zone.

Christa: mereka lebih cocok jadi om-keponakan.

Erwin: benar juga, Levi kan dah tua.

Levi: oi Erwin, gini, gini gue lebih kece dari lu.

Erwin: wajahmu boleh lebih kece dariku, tapi alisku tetap yang terdepan!

Sasha: Hidup komandan Erwin!

Connie: hidup! Hidup! Sasageyo! Sasageyo! Kopral levi kok bisa cebol.*pake nada sasageyo*

Hange: mungkin karna orangnya judes, makanya dia cebol *lanjutanya*

Christa: nggak ada hubungannya kan.

Armin: Mikasa sama Heicho lucu. Banyak kesamaan

Eren: mukanya sama-sama kek papan.

Armin: setuju, dicor aja sekalian

Erwin: kembali ke topik. Kok justru cebol-cebolan

Mikasa: emang dia cebol.

Levi: ngajak ribut lu?

Mikasa: Ribut? Siapa takut, sama cebol aja takut. Freestyle Heicho. *kuda-kuda ribut*

Levi: Fine ackerman. *kuda-kuda ribut*

All: awwwwwww

Connie: *muter soundtrack terangkanlah*

Armin: rating gan! 8/10

Eren: 6/10

Hanji: 10/10

Erwin: 10/10

Jean: 1/10

Sasha: 8/10

Connie: 7/10

Mikasa: -10000/10

Levi: -10000/10

Sisanya: 7/10

* * *

 **Udahan apa lanjut y? males ngetik.**

 **Salam gabut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SNK Ship Reaction**

 **Disclaimer: SNK punya Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning: hati-hati mata akan teriritasi bila membaca ini, bahasa gaoel, typo(s), gaje nan abal¸ OOC parah**

* * *

 **Levi x Eren**

Mikasa: *aura membunuh*

Hange: wah! Akhirnya ship ini keluar juga.

Erwin: aku dengar ship ini menjadi ship nomor satu di Amerika

Sasha: keknya mereka lebih cocok jadi tuan sama hewan peliharaa deh,

Connie: Sasha, cinta mereka itu suci, mereka sweet banget tauk *terharu*

Jena: Sejak kapan lu nge-ship mereka botak?

Connie: gue nggak botak ye, Cuma semi-botak, mereka itu terkenal banget tau di internet.

Ymir: di pinterest banyak doujinnya tuh

Christa: di Tumblr juga

Armin: jangan promosi oi.

Eren: anuu, bukannya gimana, tapi Heicho itu Cuma kapten bagi gue.

Jean; tapi lu nurutin apa yang dia suruh kan? Nurut banget malah.

Eren: ya kan dia Heichou, lu geblek ya Jean.

Jean: alah! Bilang aja lu udah jadi budak cintanya Levi Heichou.

Eren: hah? Nggak woi, kita itu cu—

Hange: jadi jadi, udah seberapa jauh hubungan lu sama Levi hah? *muka jail*

Connie: apa lu berdua udah kiss-kissan? *berbinar*

Sasha: lu lebay amat deh botak

Connie: sasha, lu nggak tau rasanya punya OTP y?

Sasha: OTP gue mikajean

Jean: sasha, malam ini lu boleh ambil jatah makan gue.

Mikasa: woi woi woi, lu pada kagak liat Eren di tending-tendang sama si chibi itu hah?

Connie: itu kan buat nyelametin Eren juga Mik, bilang aja lu sirik bertepuk sebelah tangan ma Eren

Mikasa: *mojok*

Hange: eh, tapi mereka nggak bisa punya anak kandung, duh, jangan deh, ga bisa adijadiin percobaan anaknya.

armin: Gue setuju sama Hange-san, tapi karena Eren temen gue, gue tetep mendukung dia.

jean: gue oke-oke aja asal Mikasa nggak dibawa-bawa.

Christa: gue sering liat di FF cerita Eren ma Heichou, terus Mikasa yang patah hati

Ymir: keknya jangan ngomongin itu di sini deh *lirik Mikasa*

Mikasa: *aura menghancurkan dunia*

Eren: btw, Levi Heichou mana?

Levi: gue di sini *bawa pedang sama aura membunuh*

All: gawat oi! KABUURRRR!

Armin: bentar-bentar, kasih rate oi! 5/10

Connie: 10/10

Mikasa: -10000/10

Jean: 7/10

Ymir: 8/10

Christa: 6/10

Sasha: 4/10

Erwin: 10/10

Hange: 3/10, nggak bisa punya anak kandung sih, kan anknya bisa aja punya kekuatan titan

Eren: 7/10

Levi: Thor, lu mau gua bunuh?

* * *

 **Udah tuh yang minta ERERI—bener gak sih?. Ane kaget waktu buka email dan ada yang review minta request(harhar). Kalo masih mau, request aja lagi. Terbuka pintu request selebar-lebarnya.**

 **5:57 PM**

 **9 Juli 2017**

 **Salam gaboed, sayakhilaf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SNK Ship Reaction**

 **Disclaimer: SNK punya Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning: hati-hati mata akan teriritasi bila membaca ini, bahasa gaoel, typo(s), gaje nan abal¸ OOC parah**

* * *

 **Jean x Mikasa**

Eren: NO! NO! NO!

Jean: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Eren: nggak! Sampe dunia jungkir balik juga nggak bakal gue restuin!

Jean: eh somplak! Lo nggak bisa lihat gue seneng y?!

Eren: emang ngga!

Armin: sans bro. katanya lu kaga suka Mikasa Ren?

Eren: ya emang ga, tapi ya, coba lu banyangin Min. kalo Jean sama Mikasa jadi, Jean bakal jadi sodara gue, ogah!

Armin: yeee, emang lu siapa berhak memutuskan.

Sasha: Iye tuh! Gue dukung JeanMika, sama-sama kasian soalnya?

Connie: sama-sama kasian? Kok bisa?

Sasha: jelaslah y, lu goblok sih. Nih, si Mikasa di tolak Eren, si Jean dikacangin Mikasa, sama-sama ngenes kan?

Jean: Lu kalo ngomong jangan jelas-jelas banget, kentang!

Hanji: Hmm, boleh juga sih, kira-kira gimana perpaduan gen Jean yang setengah kuda sama klan Ackerman y?

Armin: kemungkinan akan lahir kuda dengan kemampuan mengerikan.

Hanji: benar juga, jadi kesatria kuda gitu?

Erwin: hmm, ada kemungkinan bisa membasmi titan, karena titan tidak makan kuda.

Jean: gue bingung harus merasa senang atau terhina *jedotin kepala*

Levi: kali ini gue nolak.

Erwin: weh, tidak biasanya kau angkat suara Levi.

Levi: gini ye overdosis alis,kalo si Mikasa kawin ama—

Christa: anu, bahasanya Heichou, nikah aja.

Levi: ituah, kalo Mikasa nikah ama Jean, klan Ackerman akan tercemar gen kuda, sama aja menjatuhkan nama klan Ackerman.

Ymir: bukannya lu udah ga peduli sama klan Ackerman?

Levi: emang, tapi emak gue masih Ackerman.

Hanji: *terharu* that moment when Levi masih peduli sama nama emaknya, menyentuh bro.

Erwin: *agguk-angguk sambil muter soundtrack sedih ala naruto*

Mikasa: sebenernya gue fine fine aja sih, ga peduli juga ama siapa kecuali Heichou.

All: WAHHHHH?!

Jean: j-jadi, lu mau sama gue Mik?

Mikasa: terserah

All: WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Armin: Terngaceng gue

Ymir: tercengang Min

Levi: woi, woi, rate woi

Armin: 8/10

Eren: -1000/10

Hanji: 7/10

Mikasa: 5/10

Jean: 100000000/10

Levi: kasih rate sekali-kali ah, 3/10

Christa: 7/10

Sasha: 10/10

Connie: 6/10

Erwin: sudah kubilang kan, aku mendukung semua ship yang ada, 10/10

Jangan berhenti baca, next chapter: Levi x Hanji!

* * *

 **Weh, masih ada yang request. Terhura gue :v. update sekaligus, klik next chapter y!**

 **Eh, buat yang penasaran kenapa Levi jarang ngasih rate, itu karena gue masih ingin mempertahankan karakternya dia yang 'bodoamat' gitu. Terus si Erwin ngasih 10 mulu karena dia mendukung semua ship yang ada (har har)**

 **Salam gabut**


	5. Chapter 5

**SNK Ship Reaction**

 **Disclaimer: SNK punya Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning: hati-hati mata akan teriritasi bila membaca ini, bahasa gaoel, typo(s), gaje nan abal¸ OOC parah**

* * *

 **Levi x Hanji**

Mikasa: gue setuju.

Sasha: gue setuju

Jean: Gue setuju, selain udah sama-sama lama akrab mereka keliatan lucu.

Eren: nggak, gue takut sama Hanji-san, kalo Heichou dijadiin percobaan terus tambah pendek gimana?

Connie: pfftttt, menyusut.

Sasha: yahh, mereka lucu sih, keknya Hanji-san yang bisa nguji kesabarannya Heichou.

Levi: woi woi, gue sama maniak titan itu? Sorry, gue nggak mau bernasib sama dengan Sony dan Bean.

Mikasa: tapi di manga lu hampir ngamuk waktu Hanji-san kenapa-napa

Levi: namanya juga temen.

Erwin: ekhem, temen apa temen?

Ymir: mungkin maksudnya pacar.

Hanji: sama Levi? Nggak ah, ntar anakku kuntet.

Levi: tapi ganteng.

Hanji: ganteng kurang perfek kalo kuntet

Levi: serah.

Erwin: jadi mo langsung buat anak ni?

Hanji: Nggak. Gue lebih penasaran sama Eren, titaan titaan titaannn.

Levi: yang kek begitu dipasangin sama gue?

All: iya.

Levi: au ah.

Christa: Hanji-san, kenapa ganggu Heichou mulu?

Ymir: caper kali.

Hanji: karena gue penasaran.

All: penasaran?

Hanji: tubuh kuntet gitu cepet banget geraknya, ngeri, badass. Gue curiga dia hasil percobaan sains.

Jean: gue nggak yakin Cuma karena itu.

Hanji: oke oke, asik aja ganggu dia.

All: ekhem!

Armin: udahlah, rate aja, semua kecuali heichou sama hanji san sepakat 10/10

Eren: gue nggak tu—

Jean: diem lu!

Hanji: yeee, gue 7/10 aja dah

Levi: 7/10

* * *

 **Maapkeun y, ini ga nge-feel gitu reaksinya karena gue ga nge-feel LeviHan, dimata gue ya mereka temen (har har)**

 **Next chapter: Eren x Jean**

 **Heboh chapter depan, (har-har)**

 **Salam gabut**


	6. Chapter 6

**SNK Ship Reaction**

 **Disclaimer: SNK punya Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning: hati-hati mata akan teriritasi bila membaca ini, bahasa gaoel, typo(s), gaje nan abal¸ OOC parah**

* * *

 **Eren x Jean**

Eren: HAH?!

Jean: HAH?!

Eren + Jean: NAJIS?!

Armin: duo najis yang kompak.

Ymir: yeah, gue dukung mereka sebagai PASANGAN URAT PALING FENOMENAL.

Eren: Dosa apa gue dipasangin sama dia, SAMPE IBU KITA KARTINI JADI BAPAK KITA KARTONO JUGA NGGAK AKAN.

Christa: capslock jebol Ren.

Jean: OGAH GUE DIPASANGIN SAMA TEENTITAN KEK DIA

Eren: APA LU KUTIL ONTA?!

Jean: APA LU BISUL KURA-KURA!

Connie: BARU PULANG DIMARAHIN, NGAJAK BERANTEM?!

Sasha: KAMU SIHH

Christa: JANGAN IKLAN WOI! HABIS KESABARAN GUE!

Jean: WOI EREN! LU PIKIR GUE NGGAK TAU? INI KAN GAYA LO?! *gigit jari*

Eren: ITU BIAR GUE BISA BERUBAH JADI TITAN GOBLOKKK, AU AH LU DALEMAN KADALUARSA!

Levi: DIAM LU SEMUA! DASAR RAKYAT JELATA! CAPSLOCK JEBOL NIH!

Hanji: Anu, lu sendiri capslock jebol Levi.

Levi: APA LU?! RAKYAT JELATA GAK BERHAK NGOMONG!

Sasha: NIH MAKAN

Connie: LU RESE KALO LAGI LAPER

Christa: CONNIE, SASHA, STOP IKLAN OKE?

Erwin: numpang lewat minna.

Eren: gimana sejarahnya coba gue dipasangin sama kuda?!

Jean: Gue bukan kuda kamprettttttt!

Eren: lu mau gue injek pake mode titan hah?!

Hanji: BENER! INJAK TUH! CEPETAN JADI TITAN!

Erwin: Hanji, capslockmu ndok.

Mikasa: padahal mereka berdua cute.

Eren: CUTE PALA LU PEANG MIK?!

Jean: Mik, kalo lu bilang gue cute gue terima, tapi kalo GUE SAMA SI EREN gk akan pernah gue terima!

Eren: Mikas nggak akan bilang elu cute ogeb!

Jean: apaan sih lu! Sirik mulu!

Levi: DASAR KAMSEUPAY!

Hanji: lu abis nonton apaan sih Levi?

Levi: Gue abis nge rewatch putih abu-abu.

Erwin: mamah tahu sendiri.

Armin: ampuni hamba gustiii, rate woi! 5/10

Levi, Hanji: 6/10

Eren, Jean: -10000000000/10

Mikasa: 10/10

Connie, Sasha: 7/10

Christa, Ymir: 6/10

* * *

 **Masih garing y? maapkeun baru bisa update segini. Next update bakal ada, Connie x Sasha, Erwin x Levi, sama ekhem, Erwin x Eyebrow (har har).**

 **Salam gabut.**


End file.
